Something Good After 2AM on a Friday
by LegendaryStarCat
Summary: Jason Todd was never one to obtain things legally. Power Girl was never one to pull punches. Nicco Cho might regret getting caught in the middle. Nicco/Karen Starr, Red Hood/Power Girl, Peej/Nicco/Jason.
1. Chapter 1

He slipped his binoculars into his belt after surveying the building across the street. Even so late at night, New York was truly the city that never slept, and the road below bustled with traffic, police lights, honking horns, shouting people. Maybe Friday night had been a poor choice in terms of timing for the job. But he needed this technology, and he needed it now.

And it was just across the street, in Starrware Industries, in a flimsy glass case that he could easily break into. There were minimal security precautions in the building, which was a classic reconfigured New York building that was part office, part laboratory. It also had plenty of secret entrances, unused elevator shafts, and tunnels which were not on the blueprints. The owner of the office had seen to that.

Karen Starr was sharp and driven. The number of times her business had been put in danger was matched only by the number of times she pulled it out of peril. She was smart, aware, and beautiful.

To put it frankly, she was a babe. But Jason also knew she was Power Girl. And Jason knew that was bad news for him. Any woman who could bench press him in half-and there were many, in his line of business-was bad news for him. Especially when he was doing less-than-savory things like trying to steal nanotechnology from them.

Jason had heard Dick talk about her, part admiration, part lascivious horn-dog, maybe looking for another notch in his belt, following in the footsteps of good ol' 'dad'. Jason was less interested in those kind of pursuits. Not to saw he wasn't interested at all. He'd had experiences of his own, it was almost humbling to sleep with a woman who could crush your dick in her hand, but that wasn't what he was after. Not tonight.

He slipped his helmet on and flipped through the shadows, skirting buildings and making his way towards Starrware. According to his research, the building was shut up, with no one in the offices at this time of night. A quick infrared scan while in the building next door confirmed it. As far as he could see, there were no warm bodies in the building.

Jason flipped gracefully from the roof of the adjacent building to the roof of Starware. There he found the conspicuously unused elevator shaft which he knew through which Power Girl made her speedy, day-saving exits. Attaching his grappling hook to the lip of the open shaft and jumped, repelling down the slick walls.

As Jason slid down his foot unwittingly hit a small nub. The silent click of the nub made no sounds in the building, but a buzzing was activated in a Brooklyn apartment on Prospect Park West, and a large figure was groused awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicco Cho loved his job.

For a guy with a criminal record, he had the career of his dreams. Computers and technology were his thing, and, at Starrware, he was a security expert and a nanotech researcher. All his passions were things he could do at Starrware. Including his passion for helping people, saving the world in his own way. It had started as a youthful sort of indiscretion, stealing money through identity theft and donating it to those in need-himself included. Then, when the FBI caught him, he repented more literally, and helped stop people who did what he used to do. At Starrware, the job he got after the FBI wiped his records, he thought he was helping people through the technology he created, but he ended up helping his Karen Starr, his boss.

Nicco Cho also loved his boss.

Maybe it wasn't love in the conventional sense, but Nicco respected Kara-that was what her "friends" called her, she told him-and they had a chemistry that was intellectual. She respected him and listen to him. He was her Orcale-which wasn't to say he was anywhere near Oracle, but he had hacked her networks once or twice to figure out the sort of software she was using to track villains. He had sent her a thank you note later, which Kara was not aware of. They were not fans of one another, but he felt is was only fair to warn the faceless computer genius that she had a small gap in security that she needed to patch up. He, of course, hadn't been able to get too far into her networks, but all the same, he wanted her to stay on her toes. That was how he helped.

But it was more than just a mutual respect. Sure, she was a bombshell, but Kara was smart, decisive, funny, and quick-witted. After they started "teaming up," with Nicco acting as her ear to the ground, he had become smitten with her. It started slow, watching horror movies at her Brooklyn apartment with her odd roommate, Atlee, who Nicco later learned was from the subterranean Strata, but moved to walks in Prospect Park, dinner out, and eventually something more.

Nicco was realistic about their relationship; he knew they weren't seeing each other, strictly speaking, but they had fun together, and that was enough for him. To be with someone like Kara was pretty amazing.

So, at the end of the work day on Friday, he wasn't too surprised when she called him into her office.

He adjusted his glasses as he stepped through the open door. "What's up, Karen?" He called her by her secret identity name at work.

She nodded with a terse smile. "Shut the door, Nicco." He did so, and flopped down on the chair facing her desk. Her desk was littered with papers, snowglobes, and a picture of her holding her hideous looking cat, Stinky-or Theodore? He wasn't sure which name was real and which was a joke. "Everything going ok with the transforming nanotech?" She shuffled some papers into a hanging file, which she stood and slid into a filing cabinet.

He nodded. "Yep, everything's set, it seems. Dex and I have a few more tics to iron out, but as far as I can tell, it's just about ready for the final test." Karen shifted, taking her suit coat off and draping it onto the back of her chair. Below the jacket was a well-fitted, cleavage-bearing dress that made Nicco inhale softly.

"That's what I was hoping to hear." She smiled a genuine, warm smile at him as she perched on the edge of her desk, facing him.

He smiled, blushing a little. He prided himself in maintaining eye contact with Karen, even if his eye level was about at her chest line, but perched there in front of him, she was teasing him. He like it, it felt like a mental challenge, to keep his mind on business, and his eyes off her thick thighs.

She watched him, one eyebrow raised, "you're too good at this, Nicco."

He chuckled bashfully, and knew that today was a good day. Kara had a big appetite for life, for food...and sometimes for sex. It didn't always seem to interest her, but today, he saw the spark in her eye, and knew she wanted to play with him.

As if reading his mind, her legs spread open to reveal she was not wearing underwear. His mouth quirked into a smile, as he felt his face color brightly. Kara pulled Nicco by his tie, his face flowing almost gracefully between her spread thighs, making smooth contact with her pussy.

He smelled her inner wetness for a moment, sweet and sharp, it was otherworldly. She was definitely different from the other women he had been with, obviously. His analytical mind wondered if it was because she was Kryptonian, or because he viewed her through rose colored glasses. He slipped his actual glasses off and Kara took them, placing them on the side of her desk. He lifted her thighs up on his shoulders and pressed his mouth to her lips, swirling his tongue against her clit. He felt himself grow hard as she moan at the touch of his tongue. He look up, his bad vision fuzzing, and saw her grip the the edge of the desk behind her, rocking her hips into him. His hands stroked up and down her legs, spreading them wider so he could dip his tongue deeper into her. Her hand gripped the back of his neck, pushing him closer, her lips quivering around his flicking tongue.

As she massaged his neck, he groaned softly into her, his nose pressing slightly, nuzzling against her her springy blonde hair.

She propped her heels up on the arms of his chair as she leaned, laying back on her desk. He cupped her ass, slurping greedily. As he increase his speed, he felt Kara's muscles tighten against him. He pushed further, eating her out enthusiastically, and she responded in part, shouting as she peaked. She bucked into him, coming rather loudly onto his face. He sat up, wiping his mouth, licking his lips clean, and she smirked down at him.

"Good?" He asked, looking up at her.

She smirked down, her blue eyes glimmering. "Very good." She reached behind her opening a desk drawer, pulling out a foil wrapper. She raised her eyebrow, as if to ask him if he was interested.

Oh, he was certainly interested. He chuckled and rose from the chair. Her legs still on either side of him, he unbuttoned his pants and let them slip to the floor. Kara sat up, and loosened his tie, unbuttoning his dress shirt, before moving down to his hardened cock. Slipping the condom on him, she slid down to the edge of the desk to meet him, spreading her legs.

He met her halfway, entering her slowly. She felt so tight around him, this immense power clutching at his manhood. She looked at him through slitted eyes. "Fuck me, Nicco."

He smiled breathlessly and began to pump, her wetness slicking his cock quickly. She pulsed around him, her eyes closed, breathing small, intense breaths, wrinkling her nose slightly. Her face was pure, intense concentration, with her body making tiny changes in how she received him inside of her. Each slight change of position edged him on further and further, with her muscles tightening on him.

They both began to sweat slightly, and his hands reached up to loosen the top of her dress and cup her breasts. She was wearing a red lace bra, which put him a little closer to his edge. He moaned into her, and she let out a throaty laugh, pressing her breasts into him. He moved a little quicker, pumping harder, panting.

Her heels dug into the back of his ass, a sign that she was close. He swirled his cock inside of her, rubbing her clit slightly with his thumb, while tweaking one of her nipples with his other hand. She moaned and bucked against him, biting her lip intensely.

He felt her entire body tense up around him, and he pushed himself a little further, before she let out a muffled scream followed shortly by his own loud grunt. Spent, he rested his head against her chest for a moment. She lay back on the desk, arms spread out, one hand clutching a snowglobe. It was one he had given her, custom made with the Starrware building in it. Her breathing slowed and he pulled out of her, reaching to put his glasses back on. She adjusted herself and smiled, glowing sleepily. "Want to get some takeout?"

He nodded and they picked up Chinese before settling into a movie at Kara's apartment, with Terra hiding behind a pillow at all the scary parts. They'd said goodnight and Kara had settled into her bed as Nicco headed home.

When he was about a block from his apartment, his cell beeped with an alert from the elevator shaft alarm in Starware.

"Fuck." He turned around heading immediately back to the subway, calling Kara on her earrings. "We've got a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason made his way into the Starrware labs, squinting in the dark. According to his intel, the nanotech he needed was just down the hall. It was a mite unstable, but that part wasn't important. He needed to get it and get out.

As he came to the intersection of two big hallways, he saw the glowing glass case, with a shining gray blob, constantly morphing into small shapes. For some reason, he thought it would be bigger. He shrugged and reached into his pocket, pulling out a glass cutter. As he attached it to the glass, he felt a slight breeze.

"Not so fast." Said a strong, feminine voice.

Without even turning around, he knew he had fucked up. "Shit."

"Shit's one way to put it." A blue gloved hand grasped the back of his jacket, pulling him away from the glass case, with his glass cutter still hanging limply off it.

He shimmed out of his jacket, dropping quickly to the floor and turning to face Power Girl. She was intimidation in high heeled boots.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to do?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I know you. You're Dick's...brother, or something like that."

"Guilty as charged." She could hear his smirk through the red mask on his head. "Sorry to dine and dash, but I've just got to pick up something from the store for my dad and..."

She rolled her eyes and pulled back her fist. There was a thump as it connected with his shoulder and threw him up against the wall, but Jason could tell she was holding back. Even though they had never met face to face, they ran in the same circles. They were both the red headed stepchildren of their respective super families-they didn't quit fit in, and were know for brutality, to an extent. He considered her the most formidable because she didn't normally pull her punches. So why was she doing just that now?

She held his up against the wall with ease. "I'm giving you one chance, Red Hood. give up whatever you're going after and get the hell out of here."

He looked at her, and she could tell he was locking eyes with her through the mask. "Is that so? Do I get a prize for being a good boy?" Maybe, he thought, if he took care of her, she'd relent and hear him out.

She frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Coming from a guy in a form fitted mask?"

And, though she couldn't tell, he blushed. Reaching up to remove his mask. Locking eyes, he parted his lips, "coming from a guy who needs your help."

She squinted, reading his face, before loosening her grip slightly.

"I'm not sure...not sure I trust some vigilante who's breaking into my-" she cut herself off, "this office."

He rolled his eyes, squirming a little in her grip. Damn, she was strong, and she wasn't even using a quarter of her strength to keep him pinned to the wall. It kind of turned him on. "You can trust me."

They stared at each other for sometime, trying to read one another in their own ways. She smelled intense to Jason, like sweat and spice and something else. Kara surveyed him, his muscles strained against his tight shirt in a pretty appealing way. She wasn't normally attracted to thieving assholes, but she had always admired...Jason, she thought, recalling Dick mentioning him once or twice. He did what others wouldn't, including herself.

They squinted quietly for a moment longer before Jason made the first move. "Listen, we know each other, we run in the circles. There must be some way we can work this out...at least get to know each other." Did he smell sex on her?

Her mouth turned up in a half smirk, and she dropped him to the floor. As he rubbed his shoulder, she snorted, "alright, show me what you're about, Jay-bird."

His dick, preemptively tucked into the waistband of his pants, throbbed painfully. "God damn it."


	4. Chapter 4

She had started it. That's was Jason's story and he was sticking to it.

After she had dropped him to the floor, and he had tried to adjust himself discreetly-which is hard to do with a Kryptonian around-she had flopped down in a rolling chair, crossing one leg over the other widely.

"So why are you here?"

"I need some nanotechnology." Best to be upfront, he thought, with a woman who could toss me out the window.

"Hmm, and you didn't think to just, I don't know, ask?"

He looked at her in mock-shock. "Well, it's not exactly for friendly, legal, heroic purposes." He had answered honestly again. Kara could tell based on his heartbeat, his breathing.

"Why am I not surprised?"

He pulled up his own chair, rolling over to her. "Usually I surprised all the ladies."

She rolled her eyes and noticed him discreetly adjusting himself once again. "Got a problem there, cowboy."

His cheeks tinged the slightest red, but he measured himself, pulling back the signs of his utter horniness. It had been a while since he had gotten laid. "Not what I'd call a problem," he smirked. "More like a gift."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, the chair rolling back away from her, "that's some cocky talk."

He stood, mirroring her. "That's what I do best."

They stood for a moment, staring at one another. Jason was a little taller than her, and he smoldered directly in her eyes. Without knowing how it happened, their lips suddenly met, and it was all tongues and anger and hot.

She pulled at his lower lip, biting it. He moaned, his cock throbbing even harder, as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, dueling with hers'. His fingers slid against the seam of her white costume, and he could feel slick wetness already blossoming. His fingers pressed against the fabric, and it turned him on. "Excited there, maid of might?"

She moved from his lips to his neck, biting and sucking. "You're one to talk." Her hand gripped his cock through his tight pants. "What are these, like, leather?"

He rolled his eyes. "You love them. They make my ass look good." He wiggled his butt, grinding his cock against her. She reach back and gave his ass a stinging slap.

"I'm sure they do, not that I've been looking."

"Who hasn't been looking?" He smirked at her, pulling her costume up against her slit.

She rolled her eyes, part annoyed, part turned on. "Fuck, Jason."

"What's that? You want me to fuuuuck you?" He grinned.

She snorted, but her body stretched towards him. She gripped his dick, pulling his pants open. "Yes."

He shivered at her touch, her hand strong against his throbbing cock. His pulled her costume up higher before pushing it, and her panties aside, burying his fingers deep within her pussy. "Hot damn," she pulsed tightly against him. "That's...shit, no wonder they call you 'Power Girl'!"

She rolled her eyes, "yeah, it's not because I can fly or lift tanks or whatever." She pushed his pants off swiftly, squeezing his dick. "You come prepared?"

He leaned over, picking something out of his pants. "Utility belt. I always come prepared." He smirked.

While he was leaned down, Kara led his face to her pussy. "Good to hear..."

He got the picture. "That's one pretty lookin' pussy." He licked it for a moment before reinserting his fingers and moving the quickly inside of her. Her legs shook softly and he expertly flopped her down to the ground, on top of his face. He ate her out messily, juices dripping down his face. "You gonna help me out here?" He gestured at his thick, throbbing cock.

She grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the floor. "Make me come first."

"Oh, no hands? Hm, I like it." He grinned and pressed his lips into her, as she rode his face. She tasted great.

"Stay still," she commanded. She lifted her hands up, pulling her cape and paldron off and unzipping her costume. His hands stayed glued to the floor as he worked away, licking and teasing her with his tongue.

"Mmm," he watched as her clothes fell in a pile. She stood up over him and stripped her leotard off. He ripped off his own shirt, revealing his muscled, scarred chest.

She kneeled back on top of his face, and his hands went to her ass, gripping her cheeks, and sucking deeply. She groaned deeply and rocked against him. He pulled himself further into her pussy, licking in wide up and down swipes, and pushed her closer to the edge. She rode his face, rocking her hips madly against him, grinding her wetness against his lips and nose. Her body tensed and she bit her lip, gripping his hair, pulling it, as she came all over his face.

"Good enough?" He asked eagerly.

She smirked, "good enough." She swiveled around, hips still over his head, and took his cock into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as he continued to lick and finger her pussy.

Her tongue teased the head of his dick, but she held his hips down, keeping him from bucking into her. He tried to egg her on, to keep her distracted so he could fuck her mouth, but she was intent on keeping him down and teasing him slowly, even as she came a second time.

He concentrated, face scrunched up, and held back as she came again. He guided her hips up away from his face, and pulled his cock from her grip, slipping the condom on.

"Fuck me, Jason."

On his knees, he cupped her ass, spreading her cheeks. "It's like there's no bad view of you." He positioned himself at her entrance. "God damn." He slid himself into her and groaned, bucking against her. His hands reached down, cupping her breasts, pulling at her nipples. "Fuck," he muttered warmly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. That's good."

He rocked against her as she smirked, circling her hips, grinding against his cock. "Mmm. Slap my ass."

He did so obediently, watching her cheeks jiggle with the reverberation of the smack. He groaned into her as they matched each others' paces, his hips bucking into her, her hips grinding into him.

She came again and he tense, trying his hardest to hold back, before releasing with a loud grunt, gripping her tits for leverage.

He leaned against her back for a moment, smelling her scent of sweat and sex. She settled on the floor, her hips lifted in the air. This was not something she ever thought she would do...

Nicco stumbled in to the lab, breathing heavily. "Kara, I came as fast as I cou-" he froze, staring directly at the tangled pair.

"So did I," Jason said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicco's heart pumped quickly, both Kara and Jason could hear it thumping in his chest. He had stumbled into his boss, his fuckbuddy, someone he was maybe in love with, and Red Hood, a known criminal, in the throws of some kind of hate-fucking. Kara looked just as surprised as him, but Jason had a blase expression, and raised his eyebrow at Nicco. "Who's the dork?"

Kara rolled her eyes, pulling her cape around her, cheeks red, more ashamed of herself then upset by being caught naked. "Don't be an asshole."

Nicco was red and unsure what to do. "S-sorry, I-I-I..."

Kara stood, her body shining with sweat, barely covered by the cape, the dim yellow glow of street lamps reflecting off the top of her breasts, Nicco couldn't help but feel a little turned on. Jason lay on the floor, dick hanging out, still semi-stiff, an eyebrow raised at the scene.

The dork was cute enough, and the view from behind of Peej was pretty sweet, she wasn't even trying to her backside with her small cape, but there was an uncomfortable vibe, that Jason honestly didn't want to be a part of. He shifted on to his elbow as Kara spoke, a little softer than the gruff voice she had used with Jason just moments before. "Don't apologize."

She advanced and locked eyes with Nicco. Jason flopped back, propping he head up with his arms, maybe flexing a little, intentionally, trying to draw their attention. He was ignored.

"W-well, I-I mean..." Nicco stuttered.

Kara reached a hand out, resting it on his shoulder, "he needs help, but I'm not sure that's something I'm willing to provide."

"What, help with his dick?" Nicco's voice was a little sharp.

"Well..." Jason smirked at him, drawing his attention from Kara. Both she and Nicco rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"It's about nanotech." Kara said tersely.

"Big surprise," Nicco sighed and flopped down on the chair Jason had abandoned earlier.

Jason sat up, looking at Nicco with steely eyes. "Look, it may not be totally legal," Nicco scoffed at this. "But it's fucking important. Swear to god."

Nicco narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

Kara reached for her underpants next to Jason, but he grasped her wrist, stopping her. "I'm serious." He was.

Nicco gritted his teeth, and watched Kara closely, his shoulders tensing.

Jason stood up, his half-massed dick flopping a little too close to Nicco's face. "Look, we can work something out."

Kara raised an eyebrow. Nicco's own eyebrow mimicked hers. "I'm serious," Jason smiled he million dollar, charmingly devious smile.

Nicco felt something tickle inside of him, making him vaguely uncomfortable and aroused. Kara squinted as Jason continued, "I'm not trying to 'steal your girl,' though I doubt that's fully the case. Look, man, this is how some of us resolve our issues. Why do you think Batman always tries to fuck his villainesses? You think his dick has a magical potion that just reforms women."

Nicco raised his eyebrow higher. "It might," Kara commented. "He's got a pretty good success rate."

"No way," Jason shook his head. "They all fall back to their dirty ways soon enough, dicking or no dicking. Look, point is, it's good stress release and a good way to work out issues. I'm sure we could...all come...to a conclusion." His eyebrows wiggled slightly.

The tickle rose up in Nicco again. It wasn't exactly the most ideal threesome setting, for him, maybe, but...


	6. Chapter 6

Jason leaned to Nicco in the chair and planted a smirking kiss on his lips. Nicco bolted back, the chair rolling away. Jason laughed and moved to Kara, whipping her cape away from her body, "I get it, you prefer her, but we can certainly share...provided she's down with it." He turned to Kara.

She took a breath, thinking for a moment, then she nodded. She had a big appetite tonight, and didn't feel totally sated. "Nicco?"

He blushed brightly, but stood and moved to her. Taking her face in both hands her drew her lips to his and they shared a long, chaste kiss. Then, his tongue slowly entered her mouth as he groped her breasts softly.

Jason let out a small, gleeful giggle, and grasped Kara from behind, joining his hands with Nicco's, playfully pinching. When Nicco released Kara's mouth, Jason swiveled it toward him, kissing her ferociously, snapping his teeth at her as she nipped back.

Nicco took Kara's nipple into his mouth, sucking at first before gently pulling at it with his teeth. Kara let out a moan, and both Nicco and Jason moved their fingers down her body. Finding her slit already dripping, Nicco spread the juice up and down on the outside of her mound. Jason's fingers joined his, spreading her lips as Nicco inserted one finger, then another. Jason added a third, wiggling playfully against Nicco's own.

Kara clawed at Nicco's back with her nails, pulling his shirt off, bringing his mouth closer into her breasts, as she pressed back into Jason, his fully erect dick slapping against her ass. She grasped Nicco's pants, pulling them off roughly, freeing his own straining erection. She rubbed the head of his cock in her palm, then sliding it against her entrance before pulling back from him, settling on the chair, legs spread wide.

Jason took the cue, and planted his head firmly between ther legs, running his teeth over her swollen clit before sucking it in his mouth. Nicco watched Jason's tongue move eagerly up and down, when Kara grabbed his dick and pulled it into her mouth. He shivered at the sensation. She had never sucked his dick before. Usually, he gave her oral, sometimes they just had sex. He had always been contented with that, but now the he had the sensation of her mouth licking his shaft, sucking and cradling his balls, he didn't know if he could contain himself.

She lifted him up easily by his ass cheeks, Jason still licking away at her pussy, and placed Nicco straddling her legs and Jason's head. She dropped the chair a little lower, and returned to sucking his dick, her booted feet propped up on either side of Jason's curved over back.

Once his dick was wet and pink, she removed it from her mouth and slid it between her tits. The sensation blew Nicco's mind as she drew her breasts up and down over his hard cock. Before he knew it, he was already coming a thick spray over her breasts. He blushed, but she drew his hands to her chest, leading them to smear the semen all over her skin.

She sucked one of his fingers, then another, slowly and sensually, and Jason began to add fingers to the area he was tonguing. His fingers pulling unending wetness out of her, he lapped it up, sucking on her fat clit. He slipped a small finger in and out her ass and she tensed for a moment before releasing with a low rumble.

Nicco watched her flush as she came, and felt himself growing hard once again. Jason rose, pulling his fingers out and lubricating his dick with her wetness. As he tugged his cock, he gave Nicco a bump knocking him closer to Kara. Nicco stumbled and went to his pants, pulling out a condom and rolling it on his now straining dick. Kara lifted the chair higher, slipping to the edge of the seat and propping her ankles on Nicco's shoulders. Jason watched, tugging his dick with both hands, as Nicco entered Kara's tight pussy. He moved one hand from his dick, reaching out to rub Kara's clit. She groaned and reached for Jason's dick, and he gleefully presented it to her mouth. As Nicco moved slowly, teasingly grinding into Kara, Jason studied the chair back with his hands and moved his own hips in and out, groaning. Nicco scrunched, his eyes clenched shut, trying not to come again, and Jason took the opportunity to kiss his mouth. Nicco blushed awkwardly, but accepted the kiss for a few moments before pulling away. Jason smirked, starting to move his hips faster when Kara stilled his hips with a quaking, but strong grip. She pulled his dick out of her mouth and rubbed it, hand moving up and down, hitting the button underneath his balls with one finger, while squeezing the meat of his shaft.

Jason shuddered, the head of his dick reddening, ready to explode. He concentrated on his breathing and slowing his heart, but she kept pushing his button, and then drew the head of his dick into her mouth, circling it with her tongue. He released right in her mouth, and it spilled from her lips down to her chest. Jason's dick limped weakly as she continued to play with it gently, turning her attention to Nicco.

"Pick me up." She told Jason, and he lifted her from the chair, kicking it away from the trio. Lifted up, Kara's legs dropped to Nicco's side, where she folded them around his hips. Jason supported her with his arms, muscles rippling against her weight, and he rubbed her clit with his thumb, his other hand wrapped tight around her waist, his growing erection pressed against her back.

Nicco pumped away, watching her white slicked breasts bounce, watching Jason's thumb expertly manipulate her pink button, listening to her pants and moans. Grasping at her tits, he came inside of her with a roar. Jason rested her on the floor and climbed on, rolling a condom on over his revitalized dick and taking over where Nicco left off. Nicco lay beside her, their mouths kissing while she lazily played with his soft cock. His hands slid over her heavy breasts, pinching tenderly, and smoothing the wetness into them.

Jason's hips bucked wildly against Kara, bringing her to peak again and again as his hands cupped her ass, a finger playing in and out of it. With one final, forceful thump, Jason came inside of Kara, grunting, red cheeked. Kara's own sticky clear come spilled out onto the floor and she let out a long, ragged sigh.

Jason collapsed beside Kara, on the opposite side of Nicco, who wrapped his arm around her stomach, clutching her soft hip. Jason stroked Nicco's arm, raising small goosepimples and a shiver from Nicco. Kara's breathing stabilized and slowed, she was completely satiated and had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicco and Jason spoke in hushed tons. Jason had carried the heavy sleeping figure of Kara to a couch in her office, his muscles straining slightly and swelling. Nicco had tenderly covered her with a warm blanket. Even so, neither wanted to wake her, fairly certain she would be grumpy if she were woken up.

Nicco got Jason to reveal why he needed nanotech, and what he needed the nanotech to do. Taking notes on a scrap of paper, Nicco began to formulate a plan before leading Jason into his lab, where he removed the glass cutter from the case and returned it to Jason.

They sat down side by side at Nicco's station as he tapped away, adjusting his glasses occasionally and quietly asking Jason questions. How big, how much, what does it need to transform into...?

When he had created nanotech to Jason's speculations, he tucked it into a small, lead lined container. Jason shook his hand warmly, smiling that devious smile.

They returned to the couch and Jason planted a warm kiss on Kara's cheek. As he turned to the window to jump out, Nicco spoke out: "wait."

Jason paused and turned around. "What?"

"Take this." Nico shoved a tiny, bird shaped pin into Jason's hand.

Jason looked at it inquisitively. "What is it?"

Nicco blushed slightly. "It's a nanotech communicator. I mean, if you ever need help again."

Jason looked at it, and broke out into a wide, genuine smile. "Kara's lucky to have someone like you. You're a good guy."

Nicco smiled back. "I try."

After all, convicted criminals have to stick together.


End file.
